A lithographic apparatus is an apparatus that can be used in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In that instance, a patterning device, which is alternatively referred to as a mask or a reticle, may be used to generate a circuit pattern to be formed on an individual layer of the IC. This pattern can be transferred by a radiation beam via a projection system onto a target portion on a substrate, such as a silicon wafer. Transfer of the pattern is typically performed via imaging onto a layer of radiation-sensitive material provided on the substrate.
The lithographic apparatus typically has a stage positioning system to move the substrate or the patterning device relative to the projection system. The patterning device is moved relative to the projection system and is scanned through the radiation beam to transfer the complete pattern onto the substrate. The substrate is moved relative to the projection system to subsequently transfer the pattern onto adjacent target portions on the substrate.